The Seneschal
Summary The Seneschal is an Arisen who has conquered all in his or her path and shown incredible willpower, becoming the guardian of the world. It is the Seneschal's duty to watch over it and make sure the world continues to thrive. The Seneschal has the power to create life and the power to bring about destruction. The world draws its sustenance from the will of the Seneschal, eventually draining it and becoming stagnant. In turn, all life loses its volition, leaving everything as an empty shell of false life. In order to grant the inhabitants of the world their own volition, their own true life, the Seneschal sends in a Dragon from the Rift to find the next Arisen. Those who are chosen as Arisen by the Dragon display courage by confronting the beast and more importantly, display the will to survive. Of the few Arisen who reach the Seneschal, the ones who do not have the force or strength of will needed to sustain life fall and become a Dragon, destined to seek out the following Arisen. This alternative denouement of defeat & death upholds a new life of Servitude. However the world is a loop, an eternity. It always repeats itself and none can escape the turn of the Wheel of existence. One becomes the Seneschal by defeating the current Seneschal and releasing him from the world with the Godsbane. Once the Arisen has taken the place of Seneschal, they will be able to visit both Cassardis and Gran Soren as an invisible entity, although access within Gran Soren is limited as only its Craftsman, Urban and Noble Quarters are open. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C Name: The Seneschal, The Maker, "God", previous name before becoming The Seneschal varies. Origin: Dragon's Dogma Gender: Varies (Can be Male or Female). Age: Unknown, likely at least hundreds of years old. Classification: Deity, Former Human, Embodiment of the Eternal Cycle, Former Arisen. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immeasurable Willpower, Master of Weapons Combat, Martial Arts and Magic, Telepathy, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Telekinetic Energy-Blasts, Telekinetic Forcefields, Light Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Reality Warping, Resurrection, Creation, Nigh-Omniscience in regards to their own world, Immortality (Types 1, and 8; existence is tied to the Eternal Cycle), possibly many others. Attack Potency: Universe level+ '(Sustains an entire universal reality through sheer force of will under his/her power.) 'Speed: At least FTL (Can keep up with The Arisen), possibly Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Universe Class (Traded Blows with The Arisen) Durability: Universe level+ ' 'Stamina: Limitless (Their power sustained control over the universe for many years.) Range: Universal (Their power extends throughout the world, and is one with it.) Standard Equipment: Armor that varies depending on the previous Arisen, and his/her Pawn(s). Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient. Weaknesses: Lacks the power to cease the end of The Eternal Cycle. Otherwise, nothing notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Trail of Light: '''The Seneschal releases a wave of Light Magic along the ground at their opponent. *'Telekinetic Energy Blasts:' The Seneschal fires a telekinetic energy blast to repel their opponents. *'Telekinetic Forcefields: The Seneschal creates a forcefield with a wave of their hands. *'Teleportation: '''The Seneschal teleports to avoid enemy attacks. *'Divine Creation: '''The Seneschal is capable of Creation on a cosmological scale and has control of creation of all life of the world. He/she can create pawns for himself or replicas for him or her that have aided him/her or other Arisen from the past to aid him/her in battle. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Users Category:Magic Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Gods Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Immortals Category:Female Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Tier 2